


Chocolate

by Octarine



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Candy, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octarine/pseuds/Octarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, look, more horribly old work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, more horribly old work.

Kish once again found himself floating over Tokyo bored to death. The cool night air whipped through his hair but he thought it felt nice though, it cooled him down. This planet is so much hotter than his own, even at night! Maybe it's because of that 'Global Warming' stuff Pai told him about… But he wasn't sure and didn't really care.

He was bored and wanted to see his special Kitten. So he had two options,

Create another Chimera Anima.

Or spy on her.

He of course chose the second, he was too hot and tired to fight her tonight. Maybe he could just watch her sleep… yeah, that was good enough… for now.

He easily teleported to her home, taking his favorite spot in the tree right out her window where he was shrouded in darkness by the leaves of the old tree. It was late so he wasn't surprised to find her room dark but on closer examination he saw she wasn't in her bed.

He frowned and floated up to the open window. She must have left it open to cool down her room a little. He peered inside, silently thanking Deep Blue for his ability to see in the dark.

The covers on Ichigo's bed had been pushed away in a hurry so he could see the heating pad sitting there. He stuck his bottom lip out and narrowed his eyes. "Why have one of those heat making devices when it's already burning up?" He whispered to the night.

He heard a groan and the door in the corner that he knew, don't ask how, led to her private bathroom opened to reveal a very grumpy looking Ichigo. She looked tired and was frowning. Her hair was up in it's usual style although it was much messier than usual and to Kish's delight she was wearing skimpier pajamas than usual.

But Ichigo had nothing to be delighted about.

It was that time of the month again and she was miserable. Absolutely miserable.

She whimpered rubbing her belly before collapsing onto the bed. "Ow…" She groaned regretting the action. She hastily grabbed the heating pad and adjusted herself so she was laying on her back with the pad on her lower back.

Kish frowned. He could tell she didn't feel good. That much was obvious.

"I wish I had some chocolate…" Ichigo groaned reaching over to grab her bottle of meds and her glass of water.

Kish's ears perked up. Chocolate? I'll get her some chocolate! But… what IS chocolate?

Pai will know!

And with that he teleported.

"PAAAAI!" He called even though the older alien was sitting right in front of him at his desk. The room was dark but Pai's computer provided enough light for Kish to clearly see Pai's frown. "What's chalk-lit?"

Pai rolled his eyes, he had a feeling this had something to do with that Mew Ichigo girl… "Chocolate is a human food usually in the form of a paste or solid block, it is made of ground and roasted coco beans and is typically sweetened with another substance called sugar. Lovers will give them to each other on Valentines and White Day, things like that."

"Oh…" A big grin spread across Kish's face. Lovers. He was going to give his Koneko-Chan a chocolate thing just like lovers should. "How do I get one?" He demanded.

Pai rolled his eyes. "Many human stores carry them." He pulled up a picture and showed it to Kish. "A candy store is the best place to get them. If you get some though I would like to have some, oh, and Tart too."

Pai deserves a little treat too…

"Uh-huh!" Kish replied although he wasn't really paying attention. "Thanks Pai!"

He teleported away before he could see the older alien roll his eyes again.

He found himself in a dark store that had been closed for the evening. The shelves were full of candy.

Kish's eyes flashed and his grin spread. "Why stop with chocolate?" He floated behind the counter to grab a bag or two then set to work.

Ichigo groaned sitting up. She could NOT sleep at all. She was just glad the next day was Saturday, she didn't have school to worry about.

She sat there in the silence rubbing her forehead rhythmically. Well, until something heavy landed beside her on the bed. Her head snapped up to find a giant paper bag. "What the-"

"Ohayou Koneko-Chan!" Sang a high pitched voice. She yelped looking up. Sure enough, there Kish was, two more bags in hand and a huge smile on his face. "I brought chalk-lit!"

Ichigo blinked a few times. "What?"

"See?" He thrust one of the bags in her face. She peered into it, feeling her eyes widen when she found it to be full of candy.

Chocolate, kompieto, pocki, yokan, gum, and much more filled the bag to the rim. She looked up to find her face inches from his own. Again she yelped pulling back.

"Kish! What are you talking about? Where'd you get all this candy?" She demanded pulling her legs up so she could hold them to her chest.

Kish took the opportunity to set all of the bags down and sit in front of her on the bed. "I thought you wanted chalk-lit though…" He said pouting.

"Chalk-lit? You mean chocolate?" She hissed.

"Yep! So I brought it to you! Just like lovers!" He said proudly.

She just stared at him for a moment. "You were spying on me again weren't you?"

"Uh-huh!" He replied, the grin not disappearing.

Ichigo smiled a little but still rolled her eyes. "Where'd you get all of this candy?"

"The store."

"You stole it didn't you?" She sighed.

He shrugged. "They don't need it, besides, you deserve the best!" He pulled a package of pocki from the nearest bag and tore it open.

Ichigo watched him with a frown on her face, unsure of his intentions. "Kish, why did you get me candy? We're enemies remember?"

"But you're my Kitten!" He shoved a piece of pocki in her mouth then stuffed one into his own.

Ichigo ate her pocky silently. Why did he get her all this? What's the point?

"Kish…" She said looking up at the alien. He looked back at her, slightly afraid she was about to throw him out. "Thanks." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He grinned ear to ear making her giggle and roll her eyes.

"Any time Kitten, any time…" He said popping a piece of kompieto in his mouth.


End file.
